The present invention relates to an electrical switching element and, more particularly, to an electrical relay that mounts on a printed circuit board.
Electrical switching elements, such as electrical relays for mounting on printed circuit boards, typically have an electrical relay coil that stands perpendicular to the printed circuit board. Plug terminals for mounting on the printed circuit board and for connecting further plug contacts are conventionally pushed laterally into a carrier housing of the switching element and fixed thereto. The contact carriers are soldered to the switching element.
Because of the positioning of the electrical relay coil, these electrical switching elements have a relatively large overall height. The relatively large overall height restricts mounting the electrical switching element in spatially restricted locations, such as on LSI circuit boards.
It is therefore desirable to develop an electrical switching element of low overall height that is eminently suitable for being mounted in locations having spatial restrictions. It is further desirable to develop an electrical switching element of compact construction that also has carrier contacts that remain securely fixed even at relatively high temperatures and after relatively long periods of operation.
The invention relates to an electrical switching element comprising a housing having an elongated base. An electrical coil is wrapped around a yoke and arranged in the housing such that a center axis of the electrical coil is positioned parallel to the elongated base of the housing. An armature having a first switching contact is mounted in a sprung manner and in operative connection with the armature. A first low-profile contact is connected to the first switching contact, and a second low-profile contact is connected to the second switching contact.